Complicated Life
by T.V programs rule
Summary: Sequel to New Life. What is Damon going to do now without Lilah there to help him along? Will he survive without her love? Or will he fall back to his old deadly self? And what really happened the night she died?


This is the sequal to New Life...hope it's good! Enjoy! xxx

* * *

I stared up at my bedroom ceiling, not blinking, not even pretending that I need to breathe.

I can still smell her on the bed sheets. Her peach perfume and her strawberry shampoo.

I can still feel her lying next to me on the bed. Her head on my chest, her body pressed against mine, my arms wrapped around her slim waist. My arms feel empty now. The right side of my body, where she would normally be sleeping, felt more cold than usual. My chest misses the weight of her head.

I can still see her in my mind's eye, only one of my silk shirts covering her up as she runs across my bedroom floor, her arms full of crisps and chocolate and a jar of peanut-butter.

**"A girl needs her mid-night snack, Damon."** She would say while she jumped up on the bed beside me.

My head turned to the right where my Imaginary-Lilah was now sitting beside me with her legs crossed**.** She held out the open jar of peanut-butter towards me. **"Want some?"**

Imaginary-Lilah faded away as I turned my head back and carried on staring at the ceiling.

Xx

**"Damon, come on. You need to get up."**

I ignored Elena standing in my bedroom doorway. I haven't moved an inch since Stefan dragged me here 3 days ago.

3 days since…Lilah.

3 days of lying here on my bed, 3 days of Lilah's smell, 3 days of seeing her in my mind's eye running around my bedroom.

**"Damon, come on! Up! Please."**

I still didn't move, completely ignoring her, hoping she'll leave me alone.

**"So, what do you want to do today?"**

I turned my head to the right and saw Imaginary-Lilah sitting on my desk, her feet swinging back and forth.

I remember this day. This should be the part where I walk out of my bathroom, in nothing but a towel, water still dripping from my hair and telling her we can do whatever she wanted.

**"Well, how about…"** Imaginary-Lilah jumped off my desk and walked towards the spot where I stood that day. **"…putting a movie on and spending a lazy day by the fire? Just you and me?"**

And as I watched Imaginary-Lilah fade away again, I remembered how I picked her up bridal-style that day, kissed her and then ran downstairs to the fire, Lilah laughing all the way.

**"Damon, are you listening to me?"**

I closed my eyes and ignored Elena as best I could.

Xx

It's been a week.

A week of feeling empty, feeling lost, feeling as though I don't belong in this world anymore. A week of just sipping blood before I empty the still half cup down the sink.

I finally dragged myself out of bed after the 5th day. I couldn't stand the smell of my room anymore, couldn't stand watching Imaginary-Lilah running around and jumping on my bed.

I was sitting on the couch, staring at the fire, watching the flames dance and wondering if it would be best if I threw my ring in there and ran out the door.

**"You could get lost in it, couldn't ya?"**

I closed my eyes as I listened to Lilah's voice in my head. After another second, I opened them again and slowly turned my head to the right where Imaginary-Lilah was sitting, curled up, next to me. Her head was on my shoulder, her arm across my wais, but I couldn't feel her. I couldn't feel the weight of her, the warmth of her body heat. She wasn't there but I could see her as clearly as I saw her on the day we had this conversation.

**"The flames,"** she whispered as I continued to stare at her. **"You could get lost in the pictures they make."**

I closed my eyes again, letting the memory wash over me. When I opened them, she was gone.

Xx

I walked slowly across the living room, walking around in a daze like the dead person I'm meant to be. The blood use to make me feel alive, then I met Lilah and it felt like I had a damn Heartbeat again. Now she's gone and I have nothing.

**"Hey, where you going? Wait up." **

My eyes slammed shut. Not again! I couldn't do this again. Remembering the days when she was alive. Vampires have a good memory, remembering every detail. Some vampires think it's a good thing, I used to...now I know it's a curse.

I opened my eyes and turned around slowly and watched as Imaginary-Lilah walked across the living room, looking gorgeous as always with her dark slim jeans and her gray tank top.

This was the day I let the stress of the world get to me. I snapped at everyone that day, including Lilah.

**"Hey. You just need to calm down, all right? Everything will be fine" **Imaginary-Lilah spoke softly as she walked around the couch and stopped at the bar, which was where I stood that day.

**"How do you know?" **I muttered under my breathe, speaking the words I spoke to her, remebering it all.

**"Because I know you. You're Damon Salvatore! Are you really gonna let things get to you. Hey." **I continued to watch as Imaginary-Lilah walked around the bar and leaned against it. **"Everything will be okay, alright? Just ignore everything for now. Come on, let's go upstairs and laze about on the bed. Just us! We'll block everything out for a while. How about it?"**

My body turned towards the stairs where Imaginary-Lilah was walking. She faded away before she could go up. I remember her leading me towards my room. We stayed in bed all day that day. We kept ourselves entertained by reading to each other from a book, singing our favourtie songs with each other...and just talking.

I closed my eyes again.

I missed her!

* * *

Well, what do you think? Let me know please. xxx Thank you xx


End file.
